Shaman Yaoi Os!
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: English OS about SK..lots of mistakes, but done fast, on the corner of a table, after requests. Intro in French Im french


Okey, encore là ce sont des fanfic en Anglais! Bine sûr, elles sont on ne peut plus courtes. Je les avais écrites pour des amis sur le site de Gaiaonline, dans ma guild de yaoishaman king. Pour le moment je n'en ai que 2, qui sont sur deux couples différents. Hao et son frère Yoh, ainsi que Ren et son opposé Horo Horo. Des quelques commentaires que je reçu de la part des gaians, c'était bien. Maintenant il reste à savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Je les ai faites sur commande, ainsi si vous voulez vous aussi faire des commandes pour des fics de ce style, avec des personnages de shaman king, il ne suffit que d'un review avec la demande. Dites le couple que vous voulez (yaoi por favor) et (facultatif) l'action qui se passe entre eux.

Je fais aussi des one-shot pour Harry Potter!

* * *

**haoxyoh**

Yoh was walking down the street whistling happily. He had just left his house, leaving Anna alone preparing the meal. He was exhausted by her training and was now looking for a good time with someone. Turning the corner, he walked into someone else which was running. They both fell on the ground, rubbing their forehead. When Yoh opened his eyes after the fall, he realizes that the person in front of him wasn't unknown for him. Long hair, large shawl, huge and comfy chaps, he was right in front of his older brother. The last wasn't aware he was in front of his little brother and tried to stand up and escape, not to receive any complaint. Yoh looked at him and step towards him.  
«Hao..it's me! Don't try to run away.  
-YOH! Wut the hell are ya doin' in here?  
-I was searching for a good time, escaping from Anna.  
-Is she running after you? Coz if you want I can stop her—  
-Nope, she's at home. I was searching for somebody like.. well like _you_ to spend a lil time smooth, without any training **ToT**.  
-I can help ya ! Let's find somebody in here who could spend some time with ya!  
-But.. he doesn't understand what I meant **sigh** »  
Hao took Yoh's hand and pulled him in the streets, searching for people. But the streets were all empty, it was still late in the day , everybody was normally eating diner with friends and family. Still holding his hand, Hao started running towards a small Bar, where were a lot more people. Just before they could enter the place, Yoh pulled back his hand, pulling Hao's instead, towards him. He did this so fast that Hao jumped back and his lips fell on Yoh's. The last put his arms around Hao's chest to hold him tight. After their lips separated, Yoh said with a cute sheepish smile.  
«That's what I expected from you.»

**horoxren**

«Ren! Please, let me go now! I swear I wont do it anymore!  
-Oh yeah! You think so! Im not that sure. I think a few minutes more would make you think about it.»  
Chocolove was roped by the foot from the ceiling. He had tried to take one of Ren's bottle of milk in the fridge. Ren was mad because of it and could have killed him for it but felt too kind this day to do so. Put him in a hard position would let him know he shouldn't do this anymore. Horo Horo stepped in the kitchen where Choco and Ren were. He opened the fridge and took one of Ren's bottle of milk, laughing at Chocolove. Ren realized what Horo was doing and was about to be mad at him when Horo asked.  
«Why is Chocolove like this? Has he told you a bad joke, as usual?»  
He took a sip from the bottle and look at Ren who was turning red with the fury.  
«He-is-like-this-coz-he-did-that!  
-Did what?»  
He took another from the bottle of milk. Horo was still laughing a bit.  
«He took one of my bottles of milk and tried to escape with it. Now you've just token one and you're not escaping from me. Give it back! Or I'll do the same thing as I did for Chocolove!»  
Ren was really mad and put out his Kwan-dao about to point it towards Horo Horo's face. This last took another sip of milk but didn't swallow it. Horo stepped towards Ren and taking his head in his 2 hands, he pulled him to make their lips touch. He opened his mouth and Ren did too so the milk fell in his. He kept their lips together for still a few seconds and Ren pushed him with his 2 hands on Horo's torso.  
«What are you doing silly?  
-Giving back your milk! _Wasn't it what you've expected?_»  
Ren blushed wildly and Horo started laughing again.

* * *

MERCI D'AVOIR PRIT LE TEMPS DE LIRE TOUT ÇA!

Et voilà, il n'y en a que 2 mais avec **VOS** demandes, j'en rajouterai bientôt, enfin tout depend de **VOUS** bien sûr!  
Si vous reviewez, je vous passerai un commentaire à la fin des prochaines one-shot que je vais rajouter!


End file.
